Buck Tooth Trouble
Buck Tooth Trouble is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. Roles Starring Toothy Featuring Bucky, Pirate, and Pittie Mime Pierce Appearances Russell Handy Rottie, Beaucey, and Dobie Lumpy Giggles Big Bullie Biff, Bash, and Big Baddie Timey Plot Bucky the Great Dane, Pirate the Rottweiler, and Pittie the pit bull are at school. When Russell walks by, Pirate says that he hates pirate kids and walks off to bully him. When Handy walks by, Pittie says that he hates disabled kids and walks off to bully him. Toothy then walks by Bucky, who says he hates kids with buck teeth and walks off to bully him. Toothy is taking out his textbooks when Bucky arrives. Enraged, he picks Toothy up and slams him on the locker several times. Just then, Pierce arrives and accosts Bucky for bullying Toothy. He states that he was going to bully him first.Mime comes along, doing his usual mime performances. Bucky shuts them up and tells the three kids to meet him at the statue at 3:00. Toothy, Mime, and Pierce run for the door, but they are stopped by Lumpy, who rips off his shirt to reveal a line that says, "I hate kids who skip school." Later, Toothy, Mime, and Pierce are listening to a record about road safety. Just then, Bucky appears and changes the record to a song about gel. Toothy, Mime, and Pierce decide to try to pay Bucky out. First, Mime takes out an invisible pot of hot sauce, but Bucky trips him and he spills the sauce. Next, Toothy decides to play a prank on Bucky by throwing a flaming piece of toilet paper in the toilet while he is using the bathroom and spilling water all over him, but he ends up doing it to Big Bullie instead, causing him to beat Toothy up. Pierce decides to create cookies with a special sleepy spice, but he ends up accidentally giving them to Giggles instead. At 3:00, Toothy, Mime, and Pierce meet Bucky at the statue. Mime tries to use his performances to talk his way out, but Bucky punches him into an electric fence, shocking him. This attracts the attention of Rottie, Beaucey, Dobie, Big Baddie, Biff, Bash, and Big Bullie. Toothy tries to reason with Bucky, but he gets thrown onto a metal fence, skewering him. Pierce decides that he has enough of Bucky's nonsense, and punches Bucky into the statue, which knocks his head off. The bystanders cheer for Pierce, and he wonders what happened to Bucky's friends. Meanwhile, Pittie has stolen Handy's helmet, and he is trying to get it back when Timey arrives, He stabs Pittie and gives Handy his helmet back. He then transports himself to another part of the school, where Pirate has stolen Russell's pirate hat and is not giving it back. Timey slices his head off and gives Russell's hat back. He walks off while the iris out begins. Deaths and Injuries # Pittie slams Toothy on the locker multiple times. # Toothy gets beaten up by Big Bullie for playing a prank on him. # Bucky punches Mime into an electric fence, shocking him. # Bucky punches Toothy into a metal fence that skewers him. # Pierce punches Bucky into the statue, causing it to knock his head off. # Timey kills Pittie for bullying Handy # Timey kills Pirate for bullying Russell. Trivia * This episode is based on an episode of Dexter's Laboratory. * The part where Toothy throws a flaming roll of toilet paper down at Big Bullie is a reference to a scene from Tripping the Rift, ''where Chode Mcblob does the same thing to Darph Bobo the clown. * The Road Safety song and the Gel song are shout-outs to ''Don't Hug Me I'm Scared. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 91 Episodes